Lucius Malfoy's wand
This wand belonged to Lucius Malfoy, head of the pure blood Malfoy Family. Noticeably, the wand is concealed within Lucius Malfoy's snake-headed walking stick, an heirloom of the Malfoy Family. The wand fits into the walking stick like a sword into a scabbard. Lucius was in possession of his wand/walking stick for the majority of his life, but when he was sent to Azkaban his son was seen in possession of the walking stick (though it is doubtful he used his father's wand much, rather continuing to use his own). After Azkaban, Lucius regained his wand, but it was taken by Lord Voldemort in order to solve Voldemort's problem with his and Harry's wand sharing the same core. It was destroyed during the Battle of the Seven Potters in Voldemort's possession. History This wand was created over 1,000 years ago for an ancestor of the Malfoy family, possibly by an ancestor of the Ollivander family. Lucius Malfoy to attack Harry Potter before being stopped by Dobby]] Lucius Malfoy carried this wand through much of his life. It is unknown if he carried a different wand earlier in his career as a wizard, though it seems likely he would have gone through at least one or two wands before acquiring this one. Concealed within the serpent-headed walking stick, it acted as much as a symbol of his status as the tool of a wizard. Even when on missions after the return of Lord Voldemort, Lucius kept his wand within its walking stick. He carried it with him during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and used it to duel members of the Order of the Phoenix. After being discovered to be a Death Eater and arrested, Lucius lost possession of wand and walking stick heirloom temporarily. His son, Draco Malfoy, was shown to have taken ownership of the walking stick in his father's absence, though it is unknown whether Draco kept his father's wand in it or (most likely) just continued to use his own wand. Argus Filch was distrusting of Draco taking the walking stick into Hogwarts Castle, suspecting it to be an artefact filled with Dark Magic. Severus Snape, Draco's sworn protector, allowed him safe passage into the castle and he took the stick with him into the castle. After his release from Azkaban, Lucius regained ownership of his cane and wand. Destruction ]] The wand was taken from him by Lord Voldemort in 1997 since the Dark Lord wanted to prevent Priori Incantatem from occurring between his own wand and Harry Potter's wand. Harry's wand destroyed it during the Battle of the Seven Potters. It is noted that the Dark Lord only took Lucius' Wand, not the Cane nor the Head, which he ripped off. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Lucius does replace this wand. *If this wand is truly one-thousand years old, its original owner may have been Armand Malfoy, who lived in the mid-11th century. *Lord Voldemort breaks the silver snake head from the handle of the wand, returning it to Lucius, before using it to try and kill Harry Potter. *In ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1'', Lucius' wand does not break during the Battle of the Seven Potters. Voldemort can be seen holding it while interrogating Garrick Ollivander about it after the battle. While it is never seen after that, it's plausible that Voldemort either snapped it in two out of anger, or just got rid of it. The fate of the wand in the film remains unknown. *In the film adaptations of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, in the Skirmish in the Malfoy Manor, Lucius can be seen pulling the snake head out of the cane, obviously out of habit for there is no wand connected, and he snarls when he realises this. *Jason Isaacs once tried to smuggle this wand off the set, but was caught.http://blog.blogtalkradio.com/actors/harry-potter-villain-jason-isaacs-theft-set/ *With this wand being 18" long, it is, in fact, the longest wand ever recorded. *Elm wands are said to be highly desirable to pure-blood supremacists, making it ideal for a Malfoy family heirloom. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references es:Varita de Lucius Malfoy ru:Палочка Люциуса Малфоя Malfoy, Lucius Wand Wand Malfoy, Lucius Category:Battle of the Seven Potters